Arthur Kirkland
Arthur James Kirkland (born 3931) is a Luthori politician, he is the founder and currently the leader of Hutori Arise, a classical liberal political party in Hutori. He was leader of the party for thirteen years until his assassination by members of the Army of Action for his open homosexuality, his liberalism and his relationship with the nephew of Bobby Powell, Matthew Powell. The assassination completely polarised Hutori Politics between the Far-Right and liberal parties. Early Life Kirkland was born and educated in Axminster, and went to the local government school and college, he chose not to attend university and instead opted to work for his father's business, a local retailer chain, that supplies clothes, appliances, and bits and bobs. Political Career Kirkland's upbringing wouldn't scream 'political' to most people, however following a shift in Hutori politics and Kirkland's annoyance at the lack of a liberal type party, Kirkland founded his own with some former school friends and other liberals, who had mainly been members of the Liberal Democratic Nationalists. He stood for President of Hutori in 3953 winning 51,000 votes, and was number one on the Adelia list for the General Election where the party won 11,000 votes in the region. Kirkland increased his and his parties vote share by more than 150% in the following election thanks to the ultra-nationalist, far-right National Action Party when Kirkland and the party launched an attack campaign against the NAP. Personal Life Kirkland doesn't reveal much about his personal life, however recently in an interview on the Nightly Show with Byron Gates, Kirkland confirmed a rumour that was bisexual and was once married, but divorced with no children. Kirkland was attacked by NAP members following the defection of Matthew Powell, Bobby Powell's grandson, to Hutori Arise. Kirkland offered him a home which led to accusation by the NAP of being a pervert and a 'kiddy fidler'. He refuted the claims and in July 3962 of travelling abroad to have sex with under-age boys and went on sick leave after being diagnosed with burnout. Assassination The Army of Action, the illegal remnants of the National Action Party released a list of assassination targets, unsurprisingly Kirkland was at the top. Kirkland took the threat very seriously following the hospitalisation of the Minister of Justice who helped co-ordinate the ban on the NAP the year previous. Kirkland recruited more security after he noticed he was being followed on a regular basis by several vehicles and people, he also frequently received threatening messages on social media. On the 4th of October 3966, as Kirkland made his way to a public meeting, travelling with his partner Matthew Powell, the nephew of ex-NAP leader Bobby Powell. At around 10:54 am the wheel of Kirkland's car came off, his car swerved to the right and into a tree as his brake lines failed. Kirkland was seriously injured and Matthew Powell suffered from broken bones, Kirkland remained comatose for several hours, before waking up and passing away four hours later surrounded by family and Powell.